


At World's End

by Mycaptainswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycaptainswan/pseuds/Mycaptainswan
Summary: This is a CaptainSwan story where there was yet another curse and the pair was torn apart. In a land without magic where they don't know they are true love, will they find their way back to each other ? (Set after Henry left to find his own adventure and before Hope's birth).





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this fanfic from wattpad on here. This is a new story which will tell the story of Emma and Killian after another curse hits storybrooke. It is set in the modern day world but I might include some flashbacks here and there. There will be other characters involved but I don't know to what extend yet! Just to clarify a few things: this is set after Henry left Storybrooke but will not follow what happens in the 7th season on the show. I hope you will enjoy this story!

Boston, April 2019

"Shit" Emma mutters to herself as she sees the envelope containing this month's due rent. She knows she doesn't have the money and this is already the second reminder that the landlord sent, he was kind enough to let her off the hook several times but she knows this time she couldn't bat her eyes at him and beg him to give her more time to gather the money. Emma works as a bail bonds person and lately the bad guys seemed to be witted than she was as she couldn't catch any and not cash the money she desperately needed. She thought it wouldn't last long but alas luck wasn't on her side and the envelope she holds in her hand is another reminder of it.   
"Shit, shit, shit!" She says louder as she slams shut (a bit too forcefully) the door of her mailbox on the wall filled with the mailboxes of the other people living in her apartment building.   
"Rough day?" Emma hears the voice say in a low male voice as she detects some kind of accent that she cannot identify well. She is not in the mood to talk to anyone, to be honest she isn't even sure she is able to be social right now so she tries to cut the conversation short, not even looking at the person who spoke.  
"Yeah you could say that" She practically barks at the man but when she finally turns around to see who inquired about her day, she can't help the hint of pink filling her cheeks as she feels guilt overcoming her at the way she answered him. The man standing in front of her, with a box at his feet, was sinfully attractive. Any woman with eyes would agree and Emma takes her time to take him in, his black hair going crazy as if he just got out of bed, his tone figure that she knows he hides under his tight black jeans and leather jacket. When her eyes finally meets his mesmerizing ocean blue eyes, she notices the way his eyes twinkle at her. Emma realizes she stared for too long and quickly clears her throat as the man tries to engage in a longer conversation.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you or even to bother you, love."   
Love ? Who speaks like that Emma thinks, what is he? Some type of British poet?   
"It's no problem really, don't worry about it..." Emma says hesitantly, realIzing she doesn't know how to call him and he must have seen her struggle as he extends his hand her way   
"Jones, Killian Jones" Killian answers, a warm smile plastered on his face as Emma takes his hand in hers and lightly shakes it as she introduces herself.  
"Well Jones Killian Jones it is nice meeting you" Emma answers grinning up at him as he chuckles at the way she decided to name him.  
"The pleasure is mine..." Killian waited for answer, their hands still holding onto each other.   
Emma hesitates for a beat, pondering whether or not to tell this stranger who she was. Emma Swan didn't do social. Emma was better off on her own, always had been, always would be, she didn't have friends and her colleagues at work were more preoccupied with their own family. A family which Emma didn't have. Her whole life was a big question mark: she was an orphan, her parents didn't even have the decency to leave her at the hospital, she was found on the side of a road. She started her life alone and kept living alone until Neal came along, Neal the only man she thought she ever loved. She had thought she had it all with him but when he skipped town and left her alone and pregnant, Emma knew she couldn't be a mother and did what she did best, she ran. Ran away from her own child, from the responsibility she knew she couldn't live up to at such a young age. Years later, she was still alone but something in Killian's eyes told her it was okay to reveal a little part of herself.   
After what seemed to be an eternity, she finally musters the courage to breathe out a shaky answer.  
"Swan, Emma Swan"  
Killian smiles at her and brings gently her hand that he still held to his lips  
"Well Swan Emma Swan, I hope the rest of your day will turn out more pleasant than earlier"

She can't help but smile at his kindness and his politeness as she thinks to herself that her day got better since she laid eyes on his handsome features. As her eyes falls on the box at his feet she can't help but wonder what it contained.  
"I should go now, Killian, and I'll let you go back to your packing?" Emma asks in hopes of finding out what was in the package. Killian chuckles lightly before answering.  
"Actually I'm unpacking. I just moved in this building and this is the last box I have and I needed a break after carrying boxes all day"  
That's why she hasn't seen him around before, Emma thinks, wondering why her heart flutters at the possibility of running into this handsome man again. Emma's heart doesn't flutter, oh no sir it does not and that's why she shoves the feeling deep down and stomps all over it, regaining control of her heart. However she doesn't expect the next words that fly out of her mouth and it's too late to take them back now as they float in the air.  
"If you want I can help you carry your box"   
What the heck, Emma thought, mentally slapping herself for offering her help to this stranger. Why she offered her help, she had no idea. She is the kind of gal who doesn't linger to help out strangers, knowing all too well that trouble arises when you get too involved with strangers. But somehow with Killian, a little voice in her head told her it was okay to talk to this stranger, to be kind to him.   
"I wouldn't let a lass carry a box for me, I am a gentleman after all" he argues, his eyebrows wiggling on their own accord as he picks up the box and starts heading towards the stairs.  
Emma understands there is no place for an argumentation, to tell him to hell with cliches, that she can damn well carry a box up a few flights of stairs but alas she decides to keep her mouth shut and just follows him, the rent letter long forgotten.  
Killian reaches his floor and sets the box down before reaching for his keys, his head turning slightly to glance at Emma behind him.   
"You didn't have to follow me to make sure I could carry the box, love" he chuckles lightly as he turns fully to her, enjoying the pink color her cheeks turn at his words.  
"I, uh, actually live on this floor, apartment 3C" Emma says, waving in the directions of the door where a big 3C is written across it.   
"Ah I see! Seems we will be neighbors I suppose?" Killian states looking at her, detecting a hint of distress from her part at the thought of them sharing a floor. Emma Swan knew strangers only brought trouble and it turns out this stranger is not only charming but he also lives two doors down from her very own. Not wanting to sound to harsh but still wanting to make it clear that she isn't looking for a friendship or any kind of contact for all that matter, Emma simply answers   
"Yes I suppose so. I should let you unpack then. Oh and welcome to the building"   
Killian smiles at her understanding that it would be wise not to push his luck with her. In the short amount of time he's known her, Killian already understands one thing: this Emma Swan isn't someone who lets people in and yet he feels this urge to know her, like a force deep within him telling him to get closer to her, to know her. Killian doesn't have any friends in this new city and the only family he's ever had is no longer with him. In reality, the loss of his brother and only family, Liam, pushed him to drop everything in England and move to Boston. He needed a fresh start, needed to breathe again and he figured leaving everything and everyone behind was the move. He had doubts about his impromptu decision but when his eyes settled on Emma, a voice in him told him it was all right, that everything would be all right in the end.  
He finally unlocks the door and sets the key in his apartment filled with boxes as he himself plops down on the couch, the only piece of furniture he put together. He sighs heavily, wondering what got into him, why he felt the urge to talk to this stranger. He usually was polite with people he met but with her, it seemed to be more than pure politeness. He tries to shrug it out and decides to put this sudden attraction on the account that he is still tired and that it is nothing that a good night of sleep can fix. For her part, Emma still stares at the door with a big 3A across it and shakes her head before heading towards her own door. Once she enters her small one bedroom apartment, she sets the keys on the counter and decides on taking a long cold shower to wash off the stress of the day and to rid her thoughts from wandering towards the man two doors down. She decided that the only reason he was still on her mind was because it had been a while since she had been with a man and thought that the feeling would soon go away.

————————————————————  
Storybrooke, 2 months ago...  
"Killian, promise me that you will find me, wherever we end up" Emma begs as she desperately clings to her husband not wanting to let go as the cloud of purple smoke engulf their living room. They both close their eyes as Killian holds her closer as he whispers in her ears  
"I promise you Swan I will find you, I will always find you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more interaction between the two oblivious lovers!

Emma wakes up to the sounds of someone cursing in the hallway, the sound accompanied by the noise of key rattling. One more reason why she hates the place where she is currently living: the rent is disproportionate compared to what she is getting and the walls are paper thin meaning she can hear every damn thing going on in the whole building. Emma looks back at the clock and sees the hour flashing indicating she still has some time left before she has to up. She groans as she tries to suppress the sound by pulling the pillow over her head and desperately trying to fall back asleep. She really did try to close her eyes and block out the sounds coming from the hall but she knows at this point, it was useless to pretend to not hear the annoying noise. Huffing and puffing, Emma easily slips her slippers on, grabs her keys and heads towards the door to try to put an end to her awful beginning of the day. Emma opens the door a bit too forcefully and stops in her tracks when she locates the source of the sound that woke her up. She crosses her arms over her chest, an amused look plastered on her face as she observes the scene unfolding before her. Killian was leaning heavily against the door of his apartment, shoving the key in and out, desperate to open the door and clearly upset by the situation.

"You know, the trick to open the door is to lift the door as you turn the key"

Killian snaps his head towards the voice and manages to blush fiercely as he notices that Emma was standing in her doorway, obviously watching him struggling and also surprised to see her awake so early. He did as she instructed and shot her a warm smile when the door finally opened.

"Thank you, love. I would have spent all day locked out if it weren't for you. I hope I didn't wake you up?"

He asks, looking sheepishly at her, hoping he didn't disturb his new neighbour's sleep. Even though his first encounter with her was pleasant, he didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Oh you know, loud noises at 6:30 am, how could I not wake up and not help my neighbour ?"

Emma answers playfully, with a twinkle in her eyes as she sees she blush moving to the tip of his ears. She quickly gathers herself though, thinking that Emma Swan's eyes do not twinkle, no sir they do not. Killian, for his part isn't doing much better in the presence of his lovely hall mate, he must admit that he has to control his cardiac rhythm a little bit more when he is around her and it is only the second time that they've talked.

"I am really sorry, love, I really didn't mean to wake you up, it's just I woke up and went for a run and when I got home I couldn't open the bloody door and well here we are now and I guess what I'm trying to say is tha-"

"That you're rambling on?" She retorts a smile tugging at her lips as she notices his running attire and the way a bead of sweat runs down from his hair, onto his face and oh lord Emma just why did you decide to look at him at him because the man is gorgeous, the sight of Killian all sweaty after his run, dressed in shorts and a tight t-shirt makes Emma regret waking up. She did not need to see his handsome features so early in the morning, now pretty sure that the image of him will be plastered in her memory for the rest of the day. She really needs to get a hold of herself, Emma never gets flustered by a man, her life motto was get your head in the game and let no man set you off your path and yet this stranger she met the previous day is already starting to to distract her.

"Aye, that I am. Thank you, Emma" he finally manages to say, regaining control of his heart and breathing. Emma wasn't the only one intrigued by their neighbour. True, he only met her a day ago, yet Killian has the feeling he has known her for much longer, there is just something about those green eyes that scream "home" to him. Before Boston, he spent his time working here and there, moving across the country in desperate search of what could feel like "home", something he longed for, something that was missing in his life but couldn't quite find it.

The sound of another door opened made them both jump as neither realised they just spent a ridiculous amount of time just staring at each other, not saying anything but just taking in the other's presence. Enthralled by each other, they lost track of reality and they snapped back to it with the loud bang.

"I guess I will leave you to shower, then" Emma regrets the words as soon as they left her mouth, embarrassed by what she said, cursing inwardly that she basically implied she is thinking of him, in a shower, butt naked. She prays to all the gods that are out there that Killian isn't some douchebag who will take advantage of the situation and make some inappropriate innuendo.

"Aye, love and I guess I will leave you to your sleep that I have disrupted"

He can't help the smile tugging at his lips as he answers her all the while he gets into his apartment and waves her goodbye. She also retreats in her own apartment but she knows very well that trying to sleep now will be useless. After a big sigh, she steps into the bathroom and turns on the faucet, feeling that a cold shower was well needed to start the day and rid herself from any wandering thoughts. She still has some time before she has to be at work and she decides to get ahead and search everything there is to know about the man who skipped bail and who could potentially bring Emma a lot of cash if she delivers him within the next two weeks. Cash that she desperately needs if she wants to keep her apartment and not live on the streets (though it wouldn't be the first time, she thinks as she remembers the cold Minnesotan winters she spent living in her trusty yellow bug).

At the end of the hall, the dashing man also steps into a cold shower, well needed after his morning run around the Boston harbor and the run back from the harbor to the building. Killian woke up extra early today to get his energy flow going (stimulated by his run) and get on with his search to get a job. Killian hopped on a train in Portland a week ago and didn't look back on his decision to quit his job as a bartender at Hale Pele, a Tiki themed bar, where the pay was good enough that he was able to deposit in advance the required 3 month rental on a small 1 bedroom apartment when he arrived in Boston. On his morning run, he spotted an add for a wanted waiter at James Hook & Co, a seafood restaurant on Atlantic avenue. When he steps out of the shower, he glances at the clock, noticing he still has a few hours left before the restaurant even opens so that he can submit his application as a waiter (he figures that with his experience as a barman, he can easily convince the owner he can be a good waiter). Looking around his new apartment Killian gets a few ideas on how to kill time before he has to be out again, seeing that the few boxes he brought with him are still taking up a lot of space in the tiny living room.  
At around 10 am, Killian looks around his new living space, happy with how it turned out. The boxes are neatly put away (just in case Boston gets boring and he feels the need to move again), the kitchen is now spotless and there is even coffee brewing in the coffee pot. The bed is made with fresh new sheets and a scented candle burns slowly creating a halo of dim light in the room.

"Neat freak"   
He says out loud, chuckling to himself. Killian Jones really is a neat freak in his mess of a life. He shakes his head at the order that he needs in his apartment (order that seems to be lacking in his personal life). Another look at the clock tells him that the restaurant most surely will be open at this time of day and that he should get going. He puts on his navy blue Henley shirt under his trusty leather jacket, puts on his boot and grabs his keys on his way out. As he walks his way down the city, he takes in the tall buildings that make up the Boston sky line. A cop car passes by, the siren wailing, men and women hurry along the walkway towards an unknown location, the very definition of a big city life. Killian easily spots the tiny restaurant at the end of the street, nestled next to the water. The sign waiter wanted is still present and Killian lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He pushes the door of the establishment, trying to seem confident in his demeanor as he spots the back kitchen where he hopes he can find someone to talk to about the position.   
"Hi there, where can I find the manager concerning the sign?" Killian asks the young cook behind the stove as he points to the sign plastered at the window.   
"Oh you're here for the position? That's great! I'm actually the manager slash owner slash part time cook!" The young woman answers, her face lighting up as she speaks, obviously pleased that someone seems interested enough to come work at her establishment.  
"Where are my manners! I'm Ashley Gray, owner of the James Hook & Co!"  
She extends her hand at him, holding in her other hand a spatula that she was using to flip what was on the stove.  
"Killian Jones. It is nice to meet you, Ashely. I can call you Ashley, right?"  
Killian answers warmly, grabbing the hand and slightly shaking it. The woman seemed kind enough he thought, feeling that his chances to get the job were high.  
"Yes! Please do call me Ashley! So you're here for the position as a waiter, right?"

"Absolutely, I have my CV with m-"  
"Oh no need for a CV, you seem perfectly capable of carrying a few plates in and out of the kitchen! If you don't have any specific questions, the job is yours!"  
Killian couldn't believe it, the woman didn't even bother to take a look at his CV.

"You're just gonna trust me? For all you know I could be a murderer!"   
He teases at the brunette looking intently at him.  
"Are you a murderer ?"   
She retorts jokingly  
"No"   
"Great! Then it's settled, the job is yours Killian Jones!"   
She almost sing songs as she shakes his hand once more a huge smile plastered on both their faces.

When he steps out of the establishment after straightening out the details with Ashley (he only has to work starting the next day), he breathes in the fresh air and looks up at the sun shining on his face and warming him up. This day couldn't get any better he thinks to himself as he walks back to his building.


End file.
